Haselnuß-braune Augen
by Tiffi37
Summary: Anne unterrichtet in Kingsport. In ihrer Freizeit hilft sie im Waisenhaus aus. Dort trifft sie auf William, einem Jungen aus Alberta mit lockigem braunen Haar und schalkhaften haselnuß-braunen Augen. Eine jungenhafte Ausgabe von Gilbert Blythe...
1. Chapter 1

Es war an einem Sonntag im Spätherbst. Anne war auf dem Weg zum Waisenhaus von Kingsport. Ihre neue Tätigkeit als Lehrerin im Kingsport Ladies College war zwar ziemlich anstrengend und doch erfüllend. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, daß die Kinder im Waisenhaus sie nötiger brauchten als die Pringles-Mädchen. Und sie hatte soviel Glück in ihrem Leben gehabt, seitdem Marilla und Matthew Cuthbert sie vor elf Jahren bei sich aufgenommen haben, daß sie davon etwas zurückgeben wollte. Sie spielte mit den Kindern, hörte ihnen zu, erzählte ihnen Geschichten und las ihnen vor. Mit anderen Worten sie schenkte ihnen das, was ihnen am meisten fehlte – Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Sonne schien, aber der Wind war kalt und durchdringend. Sie zog ihren Schal fester um sich und ging weiter vorbei an den ehrwürdigen Häusern durch die alten Straßen Kingports. Sie genoß ihren Spaziergang. Das Laub an den Bäumen fing schon an sich zu verfärben. Auch wenn der Frühling ihre Lieblings-Jahreszeit war, weil es sie immer daran erinnerte, wie sie zum ersten Mal auf Green Gables ankam, so konnte sie sich dem Reiz des Farbenspiels ihrer heißgeliebten Bäume nicht entziehen. Es erinnerte sie an die Wälder auf Prince Edward Island. Und an die Waldspaziergänge, die sie immer mit Diana und später mit Gilbert gemacht hatte. Diana Wright war nun glücklich verheiratet. Und Gilbert studierte Medizin in Halifax. Sie hatte ihn seit der Abschlußfeier am Redmond College nicht mehr gesehen. Sie vermißte beide sehr, freute sich aber auch für sie, daß ihre größten Wünsche in Erfüllung gegangen waren.

Nach einer Viertelstunde kam sie am Waisenhaus an. Es machte sie jedes Mal auf's Neue betroffen, wie trostlos es aussah. Dieses große graue kalte Haus mit den kleinen Fenstern, durch die kaum Licht ins Innere fiel. Der kleine Garten, der zu dem Waisenhaus gehörte, war ungepflegt. Es waren so gut wie keine Blumen zu sehen, nur ein paar verkrüppelte Bäume und Sträucher auf einer grau-braunen Grasfläche. Wie sollten in solch einer Umgebung Kinder eine fröhliche Kindheit haben? Anne erschauerte noch heute, wenn sie an ihre zum Glück nur kurze Zeit im Waisenhaus von Hopeton zurückdachte. Als Anne die Tür öffnete und in die große Eingangshalle trat, wurde sie überschwänglich von der Leiterin Miss Forster begrüßt: „Hallo Miss Shirley! Wie schön, daß sie da sind. Sie werden schon sehnsüchtig erwartet." Sie nahm Anne Hut, Mantel und Schal ab und geleitete sie zum Aufenthaltsraum. „Insbesondere die Jungen konnten es kaum erwarten, bis sie endlich wieder kommen." Anne schmunzelte. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, woran das lag. In ihrer Tasche befand sich das Buch, aus dem sie heute zum ersten Mal vorlesen wollte. „Robinson Crusoe" von Daniel Defoe. Als Miss Forster die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum öffnete und Anne eintrat, gab es ein großes Hallo. Viele Kinder stürmten auf sie zu und umarmten sie. „Anne" ertönte es aus vielen Kehlen. Anne strahlte. Die Begeisterung in ihren Augen war ihr Belohnung genug. Diese Sonntage waren das Highlight ihrer Woche. So erfüllend ihre Tätigkeit als Lehrerin auf dem Kingsport Ladies College auch war, aber diese Stunden im Waisenhaus gaben ihr einfach mehr.

Während Anne von allen Seiten von Kindern umringt wurde und jeden einzelnen begrüßte, ging Miss Forster zu einem Jungen im Alter von ungefähr zehn Jahren. Er war erst diese Woche im Waisenhaus eingetroffen und hielt sich noch gern ein wenig im Hintergrund. „William" sagte sie. „Komm, ich stelle Dich Miss Shirley vor." und streckte ihm ihre Hand hin. Schüchtern nahm William ihre Hand und ließ sich zu Anne führen. „Miss Shirley! Darf ich Ihnen William Hamilton vorstellen? Er ist diese Woche zu uns aus einem Waisenhaus in Alberta gekommen, da die Ärzte empfohlen haben, daß er an der Küste lebt wegen der Meeresluft". Anne schaute William an. Vor ihr stand ein Junge mit lockigem braunem Haar und schalkhaften haselnußbraunen Augen. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, zwinkerte William Anne zu. Anne hatte das Gefühl, ein Déjà Vu zu haben und dachte an diesen einen verhängnisvollen Schultag zurück vor elf Jahren in ihrer vierten Schulwoche in Avonlea. Vor ihr stand eine jungenhafte Ausgabe von Gilbert Blythe. Zum ersten Mal seit langem verschlug es ihr die Sprache.


	2. Chapter 2

William streckte Anne seine Hand hin und sagte wohlerzogen: „Ich freue mich Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Shirley.". „Und ich erst." sagte Anne und strahlte William mit ihrem herzlichsten Lächeln an. Nur jemand, der sie schon seit langen Jahren kannte, hätte bemerkt, daß sie dieses Lächeln bislang nur für eine Person reserviert hatte und zwar für Gilbert Blythe. Eine Tatsache, der sich Anne nicht im geringsten bewußt war.

Anne war verblüfft. Auch seine Art zu sprechen, seine Stimme und wie er sich bewegte, erinnerte sie an Gilbert. Sie konnte sich diese Ähnlichkeit nicht erklären. Was hatte Miss Forster genau gesagt? Sie war zu abgelenkt gewesen, aber es hatte kurz eine Erinnerung bei ihr ausgelöst. Grübeln würde jetzt nichts bringen. Sie würde nach der Vorlesestunde in Ruhe mit ihr sprechen. Es war sicherlich nur ein Zufall. In dem Moment hörte sie Rachel Lyndes Stimme in ihrem Inneren. „Zufall! Pff. Das ist Vorsehung! Und nichts anderes!".

„Komm! Laß uns zu den Plätzen gehen." Leicht legte sie ihren Arm um Williams Schultern und ging mit ihm nach vorn. „Miss Shirley?" „Ja, William." „Sie haben wunderschönes Haar, Miss Shirley. So glänzend. Und ich habe noch nie Haare in so einem besonderen Rot gesehen. Fast wie Karotten. Und das ist mein Lieblingsgemüse!" William strahlte sie mit all der Bewunderung an, zu der ein Junge im Alter von zehn Jahren fähig war. Anne blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihn nur an. Sie sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen, sein schalkhaftes Lächeln und diese Prise an Unverschämtheit, die in seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich denken, dieser Junge ist ein Blythe durch und durch!" seufzte sie genervt aber mehr noch geschmeichelt in ihrem Inneren. Aber sie war sich auch bewußt, daß sie ihn seit dem ersten Blick ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Was bei Gilbert ja nicht anders gewesen war, nur hatte sie sich das bis heute nicht eingestanden. Genausowenig, wie gern sie das bei Gilbert gemacht hätte, was sie nun bei William tat. „Danke für das Kompliment, William" sagte Anne und zerwuschelte ihm sein braunes lockiges Haar. „Ob sich Gilberts Haar wohl auch so weich anfühlt?" dachte sie unwillkürlich.

Anne ging nach vorn und setze sich in den großen Lehnstuhl. Alle Kinder liefen nun ebenfalls nach vorn, setzen sich zu ihren Füßen und warteten ungeduldig, daß sie endlich mit dem Vorlesen begann. Viel zu schnell ging die Stunde vorüber. „Nächsten Sonntag komme ich wieder. Und dann lesen wir weiter, ja?" versuchte sie die Kinder aufzumuntern. Anne schloß das Buch und ging durch die Vorhalle zum Büro von der Heimleiterin. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an. „Herein!" „Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Miss Forster" sagte Anne, als sie eintrat. „Haben Sie einen Moment für mich?" „Aber sicher, für Sie doch immer, Miss Shirley. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" „Es geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an. Aber können Sie mir bitte mehr über William Hamilton erzählen?" bat Anne. Miss Forster war zwar ein wenig verwundert über Annes Interesse, aber erfüllte ihre Bitte gern. „William ist der uneheliche Sohn von Sara Hamilton. Sie stammte aus einer reichen Familie. Aufgrund eines Zerwürfnisses zog sie es vor, lieber allein zu leben. Irgendwann wurde sie schwanger. Daraufhin brach ihre Familie den Kontakt völlig zu ihr ab, unterstützte sie aber finanziell solange, bis sie ihr Erbe erhielt. Sie zog William sehr erfolgreich allein auf, verstarb aber im Frühjahr an der Grippe. Keiner ihrer Verwandten wollte ein uneheliches Kind bei sich aufnehmen. Und so kam er ins Waisenhaus und zur Förderung seiner Gesundheit wurde er nun an die Küste geschickt. Über seinen Vater weiß man nichts. Man munkelt, er sei ein verheirateter Mann gewesen. Angeblich ist er weggezogen, bevor er von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hat." Anne nahm die Informationen in sich auf, aber irgendein Puzzlestück fehlte noch. Unkonzentriert sagte sie: „Von woher stammte William nochmal, sagten Sie?" „William kam aus der Provinz Alberta zu uns." Aus der Provinz Alberta… Ruckartig fuhr Annes Kopf nach oben. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich ganz deutlich. Sie und Diana auf dem Weg zur Schule, an dem Morgen, der mit einer zerbrochenen Schiefertafel endete.

„_Ich wette, Gilbert Blythe wird heute in der Schule sein." „Gilbert ist in deiner Klasse (…). Er ist schon vierzehn. Sein Vater ist vor vier Jahren krank geworden, und da mußte er mit ihm nach Alberta ziehen und konnte drei Jahre lang nicht zur Schule gehen, bis sie letztes Jahr zurückkamen." (Anne auf Green Gables, 14. Kapitel „Ein Sturm im Wasserglas")_

John Blythe hatte drei Jahre lang in Alberta gelebt. Konnte es wirklich sein? Anne mochte es kaum glauben.

„Miss Shirley. Darf ich fragen, warum sie das so interessiert?" „William sieht jemanden, den ich gut kenne, sehr ähnlich. Ich dachte, es wäre nur ein Zufall und war einfach nur neugierig." „Und nun?" „Ich möchte erst noch mit William sprechen, vielleicht sind meine Vermutungen ja unbegründet. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Miss Forster". Mit diesen Worten ging Anne zur Tür und verließ das Büro. Zurück blieb eine verblüffte Miss Forster.

Anne machte sich auf der Suche nach William. Sie fand ihn draußen, in einem Baum. Er lag auf einem der dickeren unteren Äste. Eines der wenigen Plätze im Garten, die von der Sonne erreicht wurden. „Hallo William. Störe ich dich?" „Aber nein, Miss Shirley". Behende kletterte William vom Baum. „Ich würde dich gern näher kennenlernen. Magst Du mir vielleicht ein bißchen über dich erzählen?". Nachdenklich schaute William sie an. „Sie kennen meinen Vater, nicht?". „Wie kommst du denn darauf, William?" „Weil sie mich anschauen, als ob sie mich kennen würden." „William, ich kenne jemanden, der dir sehr ähnlich sieht. Wir waren sehr eng befreundet. Er ist aber zu jung, um dein Vater sein zu können." Im Stillen bewunderte Anne, wie aufmerksam William war und seine rasche Auffassungsgabe. „Das könnte dann aber doch mein Bruder sein", beharrte William. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" „Meine Mutter hat nur wenig über meinen Vater erzählt. Sie hat ihn kennengelernt, als sie von ihrer Familie wegging. Er lebte mit seinem Sohn im Nachbarhaus. Er war krank und sollte sich auf dem Festland erholen. Als er wieder gesund war, gingen die beiden zurück." „Was weißt du noch? Wohin gingen sie zurück?" „Meine Mama sagte, daß sie auf einer Insel leben würden. Aber ich habe vergessen, wie sie hieß. Auch den Nachnamen der beiden. Aber mein Vater heißt John. Und mein Bruder Gilbert. Hier. Dieses Buch gehörte mal ihm." Er zeigt ihr die Innenseite des Buchdeckels, welches er gerade gelesen hatte. Dort stand in einer Handschrift, die ihr mehr als vertraut war „_Gilbert B._".

Anne nahm ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn ganz fest. „William, du hast recht. Ich kenne deinen Vater – und deinen Bruder."


End file.
